


Don't Let Me Down

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Supergirl [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, BAMF Alex Danvers, BAMF Kara Danvers, BAMF Lena Luthor, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Romantic Fluff, SCBB, SCBB2020, The Framework Universe (Marvel), Violence, Virtual World Arc, supercorpbb, supercorpbigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: After agreeing to take down Lex together, A group of unidentifiable people fire at a building, causing it to trap Lena, Alex, Kara and agent Vanquez underneath it. The four are taken and put into a less stable version of the Framework, the only one who realizes is Alex and Vanquez. Kara and Lena’s minds have adapted to the false world, making them both believe the narrative they have been thrown into is their own. Lena is still a top CEO, Kara is still a reporter. The twist, Lena is the one running an evil organization under her brother's watchful eye, Kara is a writer for the rebellion, doing her best to spread hope and truth to the American people. Alex and vanquez find themselves as an agent for the Luthors organization and have the task of trying to restore both the Luthors and the Supers memories. The only way for that is for them to realize their feelings for each other. Which in hindsight, wasn’t going to be easy, neither can admit their feelings in the real world so doing it a virtual one where they are on opposite sides was going to make it damn near impossible to accomplish.*Quick note, the DEO never gets destroyed, Winn, Sam and Ruby are still in national city and Kelly and Alex are just friends.x*
Relationships: Agent Vasquez (Supergirl TV 2015)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Danvers & Original Female Character(s), Alex Danvers/Agent Vasquez, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor & Original Female Character(s), Kara Danvers & Original Female Character(s), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Supergirl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796131
Kudos: 18
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> My work for Supercorp Big Bang 2020
> 
> Update: I just found out season 6 is going to be the last season. @ Supergirl writers, you now have nothing to lose, make supercorp canon,,, plz

"Okay, What Now?" Lena asked hesitantly. The past few months had been filled with a major crack in her's and Kara's relationship and it had torn her apart on the daily. Lex's words had made her feel like a fool but she tried not to dwell on it.  
"Well, there is still one bad guy left to catch."  
"Let's go take my brother down." Kara smiled and shook Lena's hand.  
"Screw it." She muttered and used her strength to pull Lena towards her. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and buried her head into her neck. Lena stiffened for a minute before relaxing into it and hugging Kara back. If Lena was honest, she'd missed Kara's hugs. Seeing the hero hug her sister earlier broke Lena a bit, she wished she was on the receiving end of it and now she was, and it was great. She hugged Kara tighter and the two eventually pulled away.  
"I'm sorry if that was weird I've just missed hugging you so much." Kara started to ramble and Lena let a small laugh fall past her lips.  
"It was nice, I missed it, you, too." She smiled at the puppy eyed hero.  
"I'm going to head home and get some well needed sleep. I trust you can make your way home?" Lena asked, a friendly smile still playing at her lips.  
"Yeah, sleep well Lena."  
"You too Kara." And with that she turned and walked away .  
Kara couldn't help but watch her go, she was so pretty- Kara immediately stopped in her thoughts. Was this weird? No. Fiends were allowed to call their friends cute. Kara shook her head and blasted out of the Lab.  
  
They don't know how they found themselves sitting on the floor. Kara had called Lena at around midnight and asked if she wanted to go for a walk in the park. They both ended up sitting side by side on the soft grass. If anyone had of seen them they would have laughed, the CEO of Luthor Corp and Supergirl sat cross legged just staring up at the stars. Kara Had each hand rested on each of her knees and was just staring into the void above. Lena couldn't help her eyes flickering over to her hand. She wanted nothing more than to hold it, to be reassured everything would be okay. Unbeknownst to her, Kara was thinking the same thing. Their friendship had been shattered after Kara told her she was Supergirl. The blonde didn't know if they could ever get back to the point they were before everything fell apart. No, before their friendship was based on lies and false promises. Things would be different this time. Things would be Better. Kara opened her eyes slightly to find Lena slightly glancing at her hand before turning her eyes to look straight ahead. Kara smiled slightly before moving her hand to intertwine it with hers. The younger woman looked at her with a smile.  
"I know you said earlier you didn't want to talk about the past and I respect that. I just want you to know how sorry I am."  
"I know. I'm sorry too. I know my biggest reason for it was protecting you but I still should have told you. You were still in danger because you got roped into working with the DEO. I just. I didn't want to add to the harm. If anyone was going to hurt you, I could, I don't know, drop them in the middle of the ocean on a Cargo Ship."  
"That's oddly specific."  
"Don't ask Edge what happened after that time he was in your office." Lena let out a quiet laugh beside her. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Kara spoke again.  
"Before you came to National City. There was an incident." Lena cocked her head to look at the reporter.  
"Max Lord. He created a synthetic Kryptonite. Red K. He was making it to take down Non and Astra but some was left behind so when I went to put out a fire, I was affected by it." Lena held her breath and squeezed the blondes hand in support.  
"It was horrible Lena. Red Kryptonite alters your mind by weakening and gradually destroying your inhibitions, as well as bringing out every negative thought to the surface. Eventually, you will be left without morality, patience, rationality or any cares whatsoever. I was so mean Lena. I- I almost killed people. I think it's still a little blurred in some areas. I threw Cat Grant off Catco. I caught her yeah but I still threw her off without a second thought. I was horrible to Alex. I was so horrible. I said things I can never forgive myself for. People were terrified of me. When they finally hit me with the antidote, I was the reason J'onn got arrested." Kara's shoulders shook as she finished telling the story and Lena shuffled closer.  
"Hey. Look at me." She mumbled softly. Kara looked towards the Luthor slowly. She expected her to be wearing a face of judgement but she was calm.  
"Kara, it wasn't you. I remember watching it on the News. Your mind was altered, you didn't know what you were doing."  
"I know but." Tears were building up in her eyes as she spoke.  
"I wasn't in control, I hurt people. I guess some part of me was petrified that I would be affected again and end up hurting you. I mean I did anyway and It's no excuse but." She trailed off not really knowing how to finish the sentence.  
"I don't think I can ever apologise enough for what I did."  
"Neither can I." The two shared a smile before slowly standing up.  
"Thank you, Lee. For agreeing to come with me. I just."  
"I know." The younger woman pulled the superhero into a tight hug.  
"I know."


	2. 2

Lena sat In her office scrolling through her emails when a knock was heard on the office door. It had been a day since she sat down with Kara. They were slowly repairing their friendship, it was going to be hard but they were both ready to put in the work. The oldest Danvers walked through and smiled at the CEO.   
"Lena."   
"Alex, take a seat." Her tone was warm and she returned the smile. The last time they'd been this okay with each other was when the anti matter wave hit Earth-1. Lena could still remember it like it was yesterday.   
**_Lena looked around. People were screaming, running as fast as they could from their deaths. They all knew they couldn't outrun it, that it'd catch up to them eventually. They all knew that no one was coming to save them, not this time. Lena didn't run. She didn't scream. She just stood, watching the destruction inch closer and closer with every passing second. The sky was so red, reminding her of her brother and what he'd done on their Earth. Suddenly her arguments with Kara didn't feel as important anymore. She looked towards Alex to find her hugging Kelly tight, her friend crying into her shoulder. Brainy and Nia were clinging to each other in a similar fashion, trying to spend their last moments together instead of wasting time trying to outrun their destiny. Various other members of Team Flash and Arrow were shuffled together. Lena felt nothing and everything all at once. She had no idea what was going to happen after this, whether things would be okay, if they'd be brought back. Maybe they couldn't be. Maybe this was it. This was the end of the line. After this would be a doppelgänger with her memories but it wouldn't be her. These were potentially her last moments. Alex locked eyes with the youngest Luthor and she held out her hand. The CEO took it before getting pulled into a bone crushing hug. You didn't have to be a psychic to know Alex was thinking about her sister. Lena was too. Of the things she should have said, the things that happened. She buried her head into the older Danvers' shoulder, trying to hide from the incoming death._ ** **_  
_ ** **_"We're going to be okay." Alex muttered. Lena felt her body relax slightly. Even after all she'd done recently, Alex was still trying to look after and protect her. She was still doing what she was taught since the day Kara arrived in the pod, to look after the people she cared about. They were going to die. It was inevitable, but at least they weren't going to die alone. No more words were spoken, Brainy and Nia joined them and that's where the five stayed, together until the wave of anti matter finally hit them. The pain was there and gone in a second. It felt like someone ripping them apart from the inside but it was soon replaced by an eternal darkness._ ** **_  
_ ** "What brings you here?" She asked, coming out of the memory.   
"I wanted to talk. I know what Kara did. What we all did, it wasn't right and I'm not trying to defend any of our actions but. I need to tell you these things. I need you to know why Kara had such a hard time trying to tell you and what you are getting into now that you know." Lena didn't know what to say and just nodded.   
"Kara. She. I don't know where to start. Her biggest fear was losing or hurting you. When Cadmus first came around, A lot of people, including me for a small while, didn't trust you. We, they thought you were somehow linked with Cadmus and the video with the kryptonite was real. Kara never gave up hope on you though. She didn't stop working to try and prove your innocence. She has believed in you since the first moment you met."   
Lena felt her heart flutter slightly and Alex continued.   
"I was kidnapped after that by a guy we grew up in Midvale with. He knew Kara was Supergirl and tried to use me to get her to break his dad out of prison. Kara has always feared someone using her identity to hurt and use the people she loves. She has been through so much. She has seen worse. I just. She cares about you. A lot, so just, hang in there? I know she can be an idiot and we all kept this from you but you're still our family Lena." The Luthor was speechless.    
"I have to get back to J'onn, just, keep that in mind?"   
"Thank you Alex." The elder danvers just smiled as she walked out. The rest of the afternoon was rather quiet. She didn't have any more meetings thankfully, god knows she could only put up with so many sexist white men who thought they ruled the world.   
She heard a soft thump behind her and turned to find one puppy eyed superhero. The CEO let a soft smile appear on her face before standing up to open the balcony door.   
"Miss Danvers, what do I owe the pleasure?" Kara smiled as she walked in.   
"I knew it was late and I heard your heartbeat was still here. I just wanted to check in on you." She smiled shyly as she realised what she said.   
"You listen for my heartbeat?"   
"Yeah, it's my way of making sure you're safe. It was one of the first things I did after we became friends. I wanted to make sure you were always safe." Lena smiled at the kryptonian.   
"I'm okay, i just have a few more emails to reply to."   
"Then promise you'll head home?"   
"I promise."   
"I wanted to ask, do you wanna come to game night? I need my game partner back. Alex has been kicking my ass."    
"I'd love to. Same time?"   
"You know it." Lena walked with the kryptonian onto the balcony, the wind hitting her hard.   
"Goodnight Lena."   
"Goodnight Supergirl.”


	3. 3

Game night day rolled around slowly. The past three days had been as boring as ever and Kara was giddy with excitement. Nia walked over to Kara, pots of food in hand.   
"Is that lunch?" The kryptonian asked in excitement.   
"Yes, I figured you'd be too excited and end up forgetting lunch."   
"I know i'm just so excited Lena is going to be joining us again."   
"Kara why don't you just admit you like the girl."   
"I do like her, she's my best friend."   
"Not what I meant." The younger superhero mumbled with a laugh.   
"Alex told me to tell you to stop by the DEO. Something about Lex."   
"Will do. Hows Brainy?"   
"He's getting better. It's a slow process but we are getting there. I've been so worried. The past just kind of seems irrelevant at the moment." Kara stood up to give her a hug.   
"I know things seem bleak at the moment but they will get better." Nia smiled before heading out to finish her day's work.   
The day seemed to pass slower than ever and it was made worse when William tried flirting with her. She really didn't want to deal with him and he clearly wasn't getting the hint. She carefully slid away when he wasn't watching and flew towards the DEO.    
"Geez Kara, You good?" Alex greeted.   
"I'm fine, just. Ugh. Why don't people get the hint."   
"Wanna elaborate?"   
"This guy at work, William, keeps flirting with me and no matter how many times I try to shut him down, he's just there."   
"Maybe try telling him directly that you don't want to be with him."   
"Yeah. Anyway, why did you need me?"   
"We think someone is going after Lena."   
"What? Why?"   
"Winn managed to intercept a call so we decided to monitor Luthor Corp and saw some guys hanging around and walking around the ground floor."    
"I need to warn her."   
"Kara! Just, be careful, we don't know if they have kryptonite or not."   
"I will, keep me updated."   
"I will." Kara flew out of the DEO and towards Luthor Corp.    
She landed on the balcony with a thump, causing Lena to turn with a smile.   
"Kara, What ca-"   
"Lena you're in danger. Winn intercepted a call between some people and there are 5 men currently circling around the building."    
"What can we-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence before a blast made its way through the top floor. Kara hid behind her cape, covering Lena at the same time. The heat was immense, even making Kara wince. Once the explosion finally died down, Kara lowered her cape, the office other than the burnt doors, looked untouched.   
"But, there was fire. The office should be burnt to a crisp."   
"Not with Alien technology. I'm gonna take you to the DEO."   
"No. I have to stay here, make sure my workers are okay and send them home for the day. I'll be safe, I promise."   
"Okay, call me when you leave."   
"I will." Kara nodded hesitantly before flying off from the balcony. The super wasn't really surprised at Lena's want to stay behind to ensure her employees safety. Kara flew back to Catco, changing back into her civilian clothing before walking into the skyscraper. Ever since Lex managed to somehow disappear, Kara had been non stop working. He had already hurt Lena enough, she wasn't going to let him hurt her further.    
She was halfway through an article she had started writing when her phone rang.   
"Alex."   
"Kara! You need to get Lena here. NOW!"   
"Wait, Alex. What?"   
"They are heading into the building she is going into with higher tech weapons, we have a team going down there now, the tech is supposedly alien. They won't stop until she is dead. Kara get there now!" Kara felt her body fill with panic. Knocking the chair over as she got up, Kara sped towards the doors, not caring who saw her. The wind brushed her hair out of her face as she flew towards Lena, following the heartbeat. Her heart fell as she saw the building come into view. The men in black were already positioned around the building, firing their weapons. 


	4. 4

The thing about tragedy is witnessing it first hand has different effects to everyone that sees it. For the people that cause it, it's a sense of glee, excitement that their plans went accordingly. For bystanders, it was horror and fear for what was unfolding in front of them. For Kara, it was complete and utter dread. She watched helplessly as the skyscraper started to fall, piece by piece. She wasn't fast enough and everything started to go into slow motion. Lena's heartbeat in her ears became a hundred times louder. She blasted forward, quickly searching the rubble for the younger woman. A body lying limp on the ground three rooms over was all she could focus on. She raced into the room trying to protect Lena's body with her own. A green glow came from across the room and Kara's heart dropped even further. There wasn’t enough kryptonite to hurt her but it was enough to make her weak. Almost as weak as a human. A scream fell past her lips as a piece of the roof came flying down towards her. That was the last thing she saw before her vision went dark.

Alex stared up at the building watching in horror. Kara wasn’t there and there were still a couple of people trapped inside.    
“Vasquez, I’m heading inside to try and help people on the lower floors,”   
“Danvers-”   
“I’m going in, Vasquez.”   
“Then I’m coming with you.” Alex nodded and the two women ran in. Vasquez had been there from the beginning of Kara's journey. Alex had read her file when she had first joined. Agent Piper Vasquez, former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Alex was briefly aware of the other government agency and what they’d been through. The DEO had been formed after the LMD incident. S.H.I.E.L.D. Had pretty much escaped from the public mind somehow as the DEO became the ‘main’ government secret agency. From what she knew, Vasquez had come to the DEO after S.H.I.E.L.D. had given her the mission to help them with Aliens.    
They managed to get around 20 people clear of the building before Alex heard Kara’s blast of speed.    
“Vasquez! We need to get out of here!”    
“Danvers look out!” The other agent screamed from the other side of the room. Alex looked too late and before she could make a move, she was hit by falling debris, unaware of the other agents status.


	5. 5

Alex slowly opened her eyes, the pounding in her head slowly reducing to a dull pain at the back of her brain. She brought her hand to her eyes and her vision slowly began to clear. She was in a living room, laid out of a sofa.   
“Glad to see you’re awake Danvers.”   
“Vasquez, what the hell is going on?” Alex groaned, sitting up.   
“Not entirely sure- Here.” Alex smiled as the other agent handed her a cup of coffee.   
“Thanks.”   
“I have a pretty sound guess though.” Alex raised her eyebrow.   
“I woke up about five minutes ago, decided to take a look around. What’s the last thing you remember?” A sound silence filled the room for a few moments before Alex spoke up again.   
“Getting crushed in that building.”   
“Same, but, neither of us have any injuries.” Alex looked down and sure enough, her body didn't have a single scratch.   
“But it. This makes no sense.”   
“To you maybe.”   
“Care to elaborate?” Vasquez sat beside her, her own cup of coffee in hand.   
“A couple years back, when I was still working for S.H.I.E.L.D. there was an incident.”   
“With the LMD’s?” The other agent nodded.   
“A robot called AIDA was replacing the top people of S.H.I.E.L.D. with LMD’s. Director Mace, Coulson, May, Mack and Fitz. I was at the base when it happened and was very unaware the people standing in front of us were not human. They told us that Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson were  the LMD’s. We believed them. Turns out we were wrong. Jemma and Daisy helped me, Davis and a couple of other agents escape. On the plane, Jemma told us that the real people were plugged into something called the framework. A virtual world. They however had no real memories of the real world. Me and Elena helped plug Jemma and Daisy in and they spent a few days in there trying to bring everyone out. Not everyone made it.”   
“You think we are in the Framework? How?”   
“I have no idea. My guess was the building was the perfect cover to take us. Or to take Kara and Lena, I think us two were just there so they took us too.”   
“But we still have our memories.”   
“Probably a malfunction. Like I said, they were probably only planning on taking Lena and your sister.”   
The two sat in a silence for a few more moments, Alex letting what she had been told sink in.    
“What did you learn before I woke up.”   
“You’re not going to like it.”

“What!”   
“I told you-”   
“Oh god. I need to find Kara.”   
“Danvers.” Alex stopped her pacing.   
“We will find her. J’onn knows about the framework, he might be able to get S.H.I.E.L.D.’s help with it.” Alex nodded, her mind still running possible scenarios at a million miles per hour.   
“I need to get to Kara. I.”   
“Alex. I think I know where she might be.” Alex nodded.   
“How do we-”   
“There’s car keys by the door. One of the cars downstairs has to be ours.” The two agents raced out and sped off down the road.   
“So from what you’ve been able to find out, we are both working for Luthor Corp, a corrupt government agency.”   
“Yep.”   
“Of course this world wouldn’t make it easy for us to get to Lena. And there is a rebellion against Luthor Corp?”   
“Yeah. Luthor corp is against aliens and inhumans, all for taking them out and either experimenting or killing them. The rebellion is trying to combat them, keep the in humans and aliens safe.”   
“How do-”   
“Wasn’t too hard to figure it out. I found our badges by the keys, I guess we’re roommates by the way. Anyway I did a bit of snooping. Kara writes articles under the radar, trying to inspire and keep people hopeful.”   
“How are we gonna get to Kara? If she works for the rebellion, something tells me that two agents for the organization they’re against won't be met with a warm welcome.”   
“Which is why we are going to Kara’s workplace.” Alex didn’t say anything after that, her mind still trying to process everything. The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence until they pulled up in the carpark of a skyscraper.   
“Always the journalist.” Alex muttered with a smile. They walked in the building, Alex trying not to let her nerves show.

Kara stood in her office waiting for the two agents to show up. Why her sister wanted to meet her, she wasn't really sure.  
“Miss Danvers, Your sister and Miss Vasquez are here.”  
“Send them in.” Her assistant nodded and a few moments later, Alex and Piper were walking through the doors.  
“Alex!” Kara let a smile pull at her lips. She hadn’t seen her sister in so long. With her working undercover at Luthor Corp for the rebellion, it meant their time wasn’t always spent together.  
“You remember me?” Kara stopped in her tracks.  
“Why wouldn’t I, you’re my sister.”   
“Right yeah.” Her smile was fake. Kara knew that instantly and worry filled her mind.  
“Take a seat.” Alex nodded and sat down. Something here was very wrong.  
“Piper, it’s good to see you.” The young reporter held her hand out for the other agent.  
“You too.” She shook Kara’s hand and sat next to the eldest sister.  
“What are you doing here? You’re not expected to report in or see any of us for another week.” Alex’s confusion only grew.  
“What?”   
“She has a concussion, humor her.” Piper jumped in.  
“What! What happened?”  
“Classified mission sadly.”  
“When isn’t it? What can I do to help.” Kara asked, her voice full of concerts, hands slightly shaking as she handed Alex a glass of water.  
“Just explain who she is and what she does.” Piper answered while Alex took slow sips from the glass. Kara nodded hesitantly but sat down in front of them all the same, taking Alex’s spare hand in her own.  
“You are Alex Danvers. You’re my sister. Our parents adopted me when I came to Earth. We both secretly work for the Rebellion, My cover in the world being a journalist, yours is working at Luthor Corp. Urrmm, I have an inhibitor in my neck so I don’t have any powers and you managed to hack the system so everyone thinks i’m human.” Kara stopped talking and was just eyeing up her sister.  
“What’s really going on?”  
“What?”  
“Agent Piper, I know my sister. I know you’re both lying. I’ve seen Alex with concussion before. This isn’t it.”  
“You’d never believe us.” It was Alex’s voice that broke the silence this time.   
“Try me.”  
The two agents shared a look before Alex turned back to her sister.  
“Fine but we warned you. This isn’t real.”  
“What?” Kara wore a puzzled expression.  
“This world, reality. None of this is real. Me and Vasquez were saving people from a crumbling skyscraper when we were both knocked out, you were trying to save Lena.”  
“Luthor? Why in Rao’s name would I ever try and save her?”  
“Because in the real world, you’re friends. Or kinda. You’re getting there. Anyway we were all knocked out and woke up here. This happened before. We’re in a virtual reality world called the framework.”   
“Look I don’t know what's going on here but you should probably both go see a Doctor, or go home and rest.”  
“Kara, why would I lie?”  
“I don’t know Alex but hear yourself. This is ridiculous.”  
“Kara please.”  
“Go home Alex. Rest. You clearly need it.”  
“Please Kara! You need to remember. You need to remember. Remember J’onn, Nia, Kelly, Brainy. Remember the real Lena, not the one in here. Kara please remember, or just believe me.”  
“Alex. Go home.”  
“Kara.” Alex was close to tears, everything going on clearly affecting her.  
“Sawyer!” A brunette woman ran in.  
“Yes miss Danvers?”  
“Please show my sister and her friend out.”  
“Yes miss. Right this way.” Alex and Piper left reluctantly, Alex taking one last look at her sister over her shoulder. Once back in the car, Alex let out a jagged breath. The ride home was just as silent as the end of the ride there. No words were spoken, the sound of the engine filling the silence.  
Vanquez pulled into the car park again and they both headed beach up to their apartment. Alex sat down while Piper took off her shoes.  
“Why won’t she believe us? What if she never believes us? Oh god. What if we’re stuck here? What if we can’t get home.” Vasquez sat next to the older woman, angling her body to face her. Alex’s breaths became rapid and shallow, her mumbling becoming incoherent. Alex felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest. Her control of her body slipping away. Her mind and what if’s wiped out any logical thinking she tried to do. Her breath was becoming harder and harder to catch. It felt like her body was shutting down.   
“Danvers? Alex, I need you to focus on my voice okay. We are going to get out of this okay. I’m going to put my around you to try and calm you, is that okay?” Alex managed a weak nod and Piper carefully wrapped her arms around the agent.  
“We’re gonna be okay Danvers. We’ll find a way out of this, I promise.” I need you to try and breathe with me okay? Take a deep breath in. And out. Good, and again. In, and out.” Alex slowly began to reign in control over her body again. Her thoughts became less unrationalized and her breathing slowed.  
“You good?”  
“Yeah, Thanks. I’m gonna go lay down for a bit. See what you can find out.”  
“Got it. Take it easy Danvers.” Alex nodded and headed into her room. Piper watched her go and let out a breath. She needed to talk to Kara again, maybe she could try and get through to her again. Grabbing her coat and sliding her shoes back on, Piper wrote out a note and quickly grabbed the car keys. The journey didn’t take long, maybe she broke the speed limit a few times. She pulled into a free space and quickly jumped out the car. Marching back into the building she had been escorted from a few hours previous, most people moved out her way. She didn’t knock and just walked straight into Kara's office, the assistant trying to tail after her.   
“I’m sorry Miss Danvers, I tried to stop her.”  
“It’s okay Sawyer. I’ll call if i need you.”  
“Yes Miss Danvers.” The assistant walked back out the room, closing the door behind her.  
“Miss Vasquez look-”  
“No you need to listen. Please.” Kara hesitated, sighing deeply before nodding.  
“I’ve just had to sit at home comforting your sister.”  
“Alex?-”   
“She had a panic attack. A bad one. Kara, she was telling the truth. We have no idea why she and I are the only ones with our memories intact. We are trying to figure out a way to get yours back but we don’t know how. You don’t have to remember, you just have to believe.” There was a silence between them.   
“Meet me here at seventeen hundred hours.” She handed Piper a slip of paper.   
“Bring my sister.” Piper nodded.   
“Thank you.” She was met with a smile before she turned to leave.   
“Oh Kara? Just, keep an open mind.” She turned back around and walked away.    
She sat in the front of the car looking down at the small post it note in her hand. Four hours. 

The four hours passed pretty and soon they were carefully walking towards the location.   
“Glad you both made it.” Their heads snapped towards the voice. Kara was leant up against a black Chevrolet Camaro. She looked completely different from earlier. Her once beige dress and tied up hair was now light blue jeans with a red crop top, her hair running in waves over her shoulder. She wore tinted sunglasses and a red bandana sat comfortably on her head.    
“Kara.”   
“Piper. Hey Al.”   
“Hey Kar, why did you bring us here.”   
“Jump in the back.” They nodded and got in the back of the car without any comment.    
“Where are we going?” Alex asked her sister.   
“Home Alex.” Alex nodded and sat back in her seat. Memories that weren't hers filled her mind. The last time she had been home was before her father had died out in the field working for Luthor Corp. He was the same as her, working there undercover for the rebellion. Her mother had moved there with her and Kara shortly after, deciding they were safer to stay hidden than to stay living in the house.    
“Where are we going?” Piper asked with a confused expression.   
“The rebellion base.”

  
  



	6. 6

The car drove through a tunnel and into the base.   
“Mom isn’t here at the moment. She is chasing a science lead.” Alex nodded and got out the car, Piper walking around to join her and Kara. They walked through the base, Kara taking the lead.   
“A few days ago, some field agents came in with a teenager, her name is Natasha. We tried to get some information about her, see if we could return her home to her parents, however she won't say anything about it. All she keeps saying is this isn’t real and she needs to try and get home. It didn’t make sense to me until after you turned up saying the same thing. She only ever talks to me though, all the other agents she freaks out around and goes mute. We kept her here one because we can’t find anything about her home to send her back too and two, because she somehow knows that I'm not human.” They stopped by a door and Kara knocked lightly.   
“Natasha, it’s me. My sister and her friend are here too, can you open up for me.” The door opened slowly and Kara pushed it further. Inside they found a girl sat nervously on a bed, her jumper multiple sizes too big for her. She looked a lot like Rue from the hunger games.    
“Kara?” Her voice was soft but laced with worry.   
“Hey, this is my sister Alex and her friend Piper.”   
“Hey Natasha.” Alex took a step forward hesitantly.    
“I’m Alex. My sister tells me you know this world isn’t real?” Natasha looked at her for the first time and nodded.   
“Me and my friend Piper believe you. We are from the real world like you. We remember our lives before coming in here, Kara and her friend don’t.” Natasha smiled.   
“You believe me?”   
“Yeah, we’re trying to get Lena and Kara’s memories back.”   
“Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers. Lcorp and Supergirl. A Luthor and A Super.” She smiled.   
“I held onto my memories from the real world. People thought I had a brain injury. I knew it was real though.”   
“Is the reason you only trust Kara because you remember her from the real world?” The younger girl nodded. She looked up at Kara and the blonde sat next to her. Moving to lay down with her head in Kara's lap. Kara's hand went to her hair to brush through it as Natasha’s eyes fluttered close.   
“She only sleeps if i'm in the room with her. She is very weary of everything, I guess I know why now.”   
“You believe us?” Alex asked with a smile.   
“I’d be stupid not to but how do we get out of here?”   
“I have no idea.” Piper's stomach growled and the three adults laughed quietly.   
“Kitchen is just down the hall Piper, third door on the right.” Piper nodded and left with a smile. Kara looked down at the girl laid in her lap and gently pulled a blanket over her shoulders.   
“Thank you, for believing us.”   
“I just wish I had my memories, I feel like it would make this a lot easier.” Alex smiled.    
“Maybe you having these memories would help. Now you know why I don't know, maybe you could tell me more about this life.” She took a seat at the end of the bed, facing Kara.   
“You were born in Midvale, both Mom and Dad had been working for the rebellion three years before you were born. Mom's cover was a lead scientist at Luthor Corp, Dad was a field agent there. At that time, it was run by Lillian Luthor and her husband Lionel Luthor. When you were thirteen I came to Earth in a pod after my planet exploded. Mom and Dad took me in. Kal, my cousin had landed a few years previous but ended up being taken by Luthor Corp. He died in their experiments. When I showed up, they did their best to keep me protected. Dad managed to put in government files for me and Mom created an inhibitor to get rid of my powers. I didn’t want to at first, they were my connection to home but I knew why I had too and let her put it in. You were sixteen when Dad was killed out in the field. Mom didn’t think Midvale was safe anymore so we moved to the Rebellion Base, here. We would run around, pretending to take down Luthor Corp on the days we weren't at school. Once you finished, you went into field training to work undercover. Mom was always worried but I knew you would be okay. After you had enough money you moved into an apartment with Piper, you’d met her your first day in training both secretly working for the rebellion. Her father was on the same mission Dad was. He made it back but with life threatening injuries, he died a year later. You two were close but you always denied moms claims that you were secretly dating. Once I'd finished school, I went into journalism and under the radar I would send out things to keep the hope up within the Alien and Inhuman community. What about the real world?”  
“A lot similar. Dad died working for a government agency, I work for the same one. You still have your powers, you help the Alien and inhuman population. Nia. She's half alien, half human. You took her under your wing. Oh and you’re a journalist.” Kara smiled.  
“And I'm, we’re friends with Lena?”  
“She is good. She tries to do good. The past year has been rough, she was doing she thought was right but it wasn't. Her intentions were good but she had her brother manipulating her. Your friendship was shattered but you’re slowly rebuilding it. Before that though, you were pretty much inseparable. You have the biggest crush on her but you always, always deny it.”  
“It’s hard to think of her as good.”  
“I know but she is the same as you. She believes everything in this reality is real.”   
“So you and Piper? In the real reality, you’re just friends.”  
“Yeah. I kinda like her though.” A blush found its way onto the elder sisters cheeks.   
“Your room. Follow the hallway, take a left and it's the third door on the left. You share with Piper when you’re here.” Alex nodded, her cheeks heating up.  
“You okay here with her?” She motioned to the girl in Karas lap  
“Yeah, I'm surprisingly protective over her. I’ll probably stay until she wakes.”  
“I’ll come find you later, maybe we can have dinner together?” Kara nodded and Alex left, pulling the door shut quietly. She headed to the kitchen first to find Vasquez at the table, eating a sandwich and scrolling through her phone. She looked up when she heard Alex enter.  
“Hey Danvers.” The agent smiled at her.  
“Mind if i take a seat.” Piper nodded and pulled out the seat next to her.  
“Find out anything from your sister?” Alex sighed as she sat down.   
“Yeah a bit. We both work for the rebellion, your dad died due to injuries from the same mission my dad died in and we live together. Apparently people think we are dating.” Piper choked on her sandwich at the last part before laughing.  
“Good to know.”  
“You find out anything?”  
“Yes, we have to be in Luthor Corp at eight tomorrow morning for the next assignment. Sounds like we’re gonna have a blast.”  
“Apparently our room is the third door on the left.”  
“Our?”  
“Yup. Gotta keep up the reasons why people think we’re secretly dating” Alex joked, getting up to grab herself a glass of water.  
“Well I hope you don’t mind sharing a room then Danvers.”  
“Only if it’s with you Vasquez.” Alex laughed, Piper doing the same.  
“I’ll meet you down in there.”  
“Got it.” She watched Piper walk out the room and took a sip of her water, letting her body and mind relax for the first time that day. She took a few deep breaths before downing the last of her drink and heading out towards her room. This world was so similar yet so different to the real one. She slowly pushed open the door to her room to find Piper on one side of the double bed, a book in hand. Her mind stung as more memories filled her mind. She heard Piper calling her name and helping her sit on the bed but her mind wasn’t registering it.   
“Alex? Can you hear me?” Her voice was soft but Alex’s mind was still swarmed with memories. Images of her and Piper flashing through her mind. Meeting during training, their late night talks,  sneaking out of the bunks to go watch the stars and talk about life after Luthor Corp was taken down. The way Pipers eyes would light up when laughing with her. Their almost moments when alone, both too shy to actually do anything. Alex heard Kara come in next to her and she was briefly aware of Natasha standing in the doorway. She said something to Kara but Alex couldn’t hear her. Kara moved away but Piper kept her hand on Alex’s arm.   
“Alex, take a deep breath. In and Out. Focus on Pipers hand on your arm. Focus on the pressure.” Alex did what Natasha told her and soon she was in control of her mind again. Her body was suddenly extremely tired. She let her eyes fall shut as she leant into Piper.

Kara stared at her sister as her breaths evened out and she fell asleep resting on Piper.   
“Natasha, what happened?” Piper asked.   
“She is having memory flashes. Moments of the life the virtual version of her lived. Usually they come to you in your sleep like dreams but sometimes, if there is a lot of emotion involved in the memories or a connection to something, they can momentarily take over your mind until it's all you can focus on. My guess is it’s this reality trying to fix what it thinks is a malfunction. It can get hard to remember what is and isn’t real if you don’t know what's going on. With the day she has had, and the memory flashes, she will be out for a while.” Kara nodded and Piper wrapped her arm protectively around Alex.   
“Thank you Natasha. Hey why don’t you pick something out in the kitchen for dinner. I’ll help settle Alex before I come find you okay.” The younger girl smiled, nodding her head. She hugged Kara tight before leaving and heading through the base. Kara changed Alex’s outfit for a more sleep worthy one before she and Piper carefully lifted Alex under the covers, pulling them tight around her body to keep her warm.   
“I’ll stay with her in case she wakes up.” Piper said with a soft smile, not taking her eyes off the sleeping woman in fear something would happen if she did.   
“Okay. I’m guessing you have to head out of base early tomorrow?”   
“Have to be at Luthor Corp by eight.”   
“I’ll have breakfast ready for six and will drive you out at seven.” Piper nodded.   
“Thank you Kara.”   
“Of course. Sleep well agent Vasquez.”    
“Sleep Well Kara.” Kara left with a smile, shutting the door quietly behind her. Piper changed into an oversized plaid shirt and some leggings before turning off the light and settling down into bed next to Alex. The agent rolled over, wrapping her arms around the other woman.   
“If this were the real world and things weren't so messed up, boy I would never let you live down the fact you’re a cuddler.” Piper whispered gently into the silence of the room. She gently cuddled the agent back and let sleep overcome her, letting her mind rest for a few hours.


	7. 7

Alex woke with a groan. Her mind was still aching a bit and soon all the memories of what happened the day before came back to her. It took her a few more moments for her to realize she wasn’t alone. A pair of arms were wrapped around her and she was cuddled up against a warm, also very toned, stomach. She lifted her head and tried to bite back her smile as she saw Piper's face. Not really caring about what time it was, she let her head rest back on the other woman's chest, letting her arms wrap around her that little bit more as she laid there. She closed her eyes but refused to let herself go back to sleep. Saying she only liked Piper was a little bit of an understatement and she wanted to stay in this position for as long as possible. She was a surprisingly good pillow. The sound of the other woman's heartbeat soon lulling her back to sleep.   
When Alex woke the second time, she was alone in the bed, the sound of water running filling the room. She let herself relax in the covers for a moment longer before pulling herself out of bed and changing into the clothes that folded in the draw. Piper walked out the bathroom a few moments later, her hair still damp.   
“Good morning. Your sister is making breakfast for us in the kitchen before driving us to work.”   
“Ugh I forgot about work, can’t get a break, even in a different reality.” Both women laughed quietly.   
“How are you feeling this morning?”   
“A little better. My brain is still reeling a little bit but i’ll be okay.” She smiled at the other agent.   
“Meet you in the kitchen.”   
“I’ll see you in there.”    
Alex watched as Piper walked out and let out a sigh. She pulled up the zip on her tac suit and headed down to the kitchen to join her sister and Piper.    
“Hey Alex.” Kara smiled as she sat down.   
“Morning Kar.”   
“I was just telling Piper that we need to head to the bank after I pick you up from work. Natasha also wants to pick up a couple of things from the shop next door.”   
Alex nodded and Piper slid a plate of toast in front of her.   
“Eat, we don’t know what to expect from today.” A silence surrounded them as they ate, the small sound of the machines running and the quiet footsteps of the few agents who were up, filling the space. 

Breakfast was soon finished and the drive to work was spent watching the sun rise on their first full day in this reality. They pulled up into the parking lot of Luthor Corp and said their goodbyes to Kara before walking in. They scanned their badges and headed up. Piper’s hand slowly slipped into Alex’s as they stood in the elevator.   
“We’ve got this Danvers.” Alex nodded and they walked out the elevator, still hand in hand.

The day passed relatively easily, they had spent most of the day in meetings talking about inhumans and aliens and how to capture them. It had made them both sick to their stomachs. All the agents that once worked for the DEO were now hand in hand with the Luthors. Piper and Alex slowly got into the car with Kara, Natasha sat next to her in the front seat.   
“How was your day?”   
“Relatively easy to follow.”   
“It sucked.”   
“Hey guys.” Natasha said with a small smile   
“Hey Tasha.”   
“Hey Nat.”


	8. 8

"Everybody down now!" A voice shouted through the noise of screams. Kara shared a scared look with Alex and Piper.   
"Everybody on the floor. Now! Or the next bullet is yours." One by one everyone started to lie down on the cold hard floor. They were outnumbered and without Kara's powers they were defenceless.    
"We are taking what we want, anyone tries to stop us and the only way you'll be leaving here is in a body bag." Kara could feel her body begin to tremble. Ever since the Crisis her anxieties were triggered by the smallest things. Watching her people die again, seeing the end of the universe, restarting it again and having to watch one of her closest friends die, getting trapped in a virtual world and having all the memories of your real life replaced by supposedly fake ones does that to a person. The room was scarily silent for a few moments, everyone still in a state of shock about what was happening. The sound made Kara's heart fall to her stomach and Alex tense up. A whimper from the other side of the room. Natasha. Kara risked looking up to see someone aiming a gun at her head. Her movements happened before she could process what she was doing.    
"Step away from her." The gunman turned to face her.   
"Why should I."   
"Because if you hurt her, I will make sure you rot in hell for the rest of your life." If she was honest, she was shocked by her own words, but Natasha was in danger, and she'd do all she could to get her out of it.   
"Get down, or I will fire."   
"No."   
"Kara." Natasha’s voice was full of concern. Kara had no powers meaning she was just as weak as any human, she could be killed and as far as they were aware, you die in the simulation, you die in real life.    
"I'm warning you."   
"And I'm telling you to step away."   
"Have it your way."   
"Don't point that at my sister asshole." Kara smiled a little as Alex and Piper stood up next to her, their guns aimed at the masked man.   
"Either of them." They were held in a staring contest.   
"Why are you doing this." Kara called out to him.   
"A job. Someone is paying good money for us to be here. To rob this place, and to take out anyone that gets in our way. Any death is just collateral."   
Kara wished nothing more than to have her powers. The three other men came back, bags full of money on their backs and guns in their hands.    
"Look you don't have to do this. Just let everyone here go. Please." Kara hoped with everything in her that they'd listen to her, that they would be able to walk out with Natasha unharmed. Two black cars pulled up inside that seemed to spark fear within the thieves. They suddenly dropped their guns and went to sprint away, they didn’t get too far before the four took them down. Alex looked up from behind the guy she had in a hold to see Lena walk in, a team of Luthor agents behind her. The team took the men from their hold and into the back of the waiting vehicles. Lena stayed to talk to them.   
“I thank you for stopping the criminals, we have suspicion that they are working for Luthor Corp. Danvers, Vasquez, you two are out best agents and your two friends here help to apprehend the men.  I want you four to work alongside me to work out who else is potentially a mole.” Alex and Piper shared a look with Kara and aNatasha before turning back to Lena.   
“Of course, Miss Luthor.”   
“Since we will be working together, it’s Lena.” She let a soft smile break through her stone expression.    
“I have to get going, I will see you in my office tomorrow. I’ll make sure you get sent straight through.”   
“Thank you Miss Lu- Lena.” She left with a smile leaving the four standing in her wake.

The drive home was quiet as the events were still fresh in their minds. Natasha was the first to break the silence.   
“Since we’re going to be working alongside Lena now, does this mean we can try and restore her memories?”   
“It’s gonna be hard Kiddo but we can try.” Kara replied with a smile. Alex watched her sister softly, smiling as well. Her sister would make an incredible guardian, even in dark times. The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon Alex and Piper were climbing into bed together.   
“Goodnight Alex.”   
“Goodnight Piper.”

Kara drove to work with the trio the next morning, already having called her work about working alongside the Luthor for the foreseeable future. They pulled up into Luthor Corp and like Lena had said were led straight up to her office. She smiled when she saw them.   
“Alex, Piper and I'm sorry, I never got your names.”   
“I’m Kara, this is Natasha.”   
“Nice to meet you both.” Kara blushed slightly under the Luthor’s gaze, her heart beating at an unusual rate. They spent the next few hours going through suspects and events for what happened. Lena looked down at her watch before letting out a surprised gasp.   
“I’m going to go down and get some lunch for us all.”   
“Can I come with you? I need some air.” Kara wasn’t able to stop the words before they were tumbling past her lips. Lena smiled that sent Kara’s heart racing again.    
“Of course.” Alex and Piper shared a look that went unnoticed by the two women. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Kara smiled.  
“What’s your favourite color?”  
“Wha?” Lena looked at her in confusion.  
“I figured since we’re working together, maybe we could get to know each other better.”  
“You don’t just think I'm like my brother?”  
“I did. I don’t anymore though.” And it was true. Going in this morning, Kara had thought Lena would be a female version of her brother but she had quickly learned how wrong she was.  
“Well I'm glad to know I managed to change your mind. My favourite color, definitely blue, how about you?”  
“Green.” Their hands brushed up against each other and it felt like a surge of electricity running through her body. Blood rushed to her cheeks and for the first time in a while, she let herself smile. Kara had felt the same surge of electricity that the Raven had and was having a pretty similar reaction. They made it back to the office in record time, a new friendship already blossoming between  them. The rest of the day passed by quickly and they were soon saying their goodbyes. Lena turned to Kara once the other three were out of the room.   
“I hope this is the start of a good friendship.” Lena’s smile was kind and genuine and Kara felt a rush of affection for the other woman.   
“I hope so too.” Lena pulled the blonde into a hug. 

While the others spoke the whole way home about their day, Kara spent the whole drive in silence, the feeling of Lena’s hands on her back still ghosting her. She felt herself blush again at just the thought of the Luthor. Her lovesick look didn't go noticed by either of the agents in the car. They got back to the rebellion base and Piper was immediately dragged off by Natasha. She had promised her that she would start teaching her how to fight. Kara knew she didn’t want to admit it but having a gun pointed at her the other day had spooked her. Alex smirked at her as they walked through the base.   
“Soooo, have anything you wanna tell me?” Kara instantly became a stuttering mess.   
“Wha- Anything I wanna tell you? Nooo. Nope. Definitely nope.” Alex laughed, leading them to sit down at the kitchen table.   
“Kara, no matter the reality, you suck at lying.”   
“No I don’t.” Alex laughed again, poking Kara’s forehead.   
“Crinkle.”   
“Rao, damn that crinkle.” She sat down, a glass of water in each hand. She gave one to Alex before talking.   
“Why do I have such strong feelings for her? I’ve only just met her and before this morning, I thought she was the devil incarnate.”   
“In the real world, your feelings for each other are so obvious to everyone but you two. You always denied how strongly you felt for each other. I’m guessing your feelings are so strong, they’ve leaked into this reality.”   
“I really like her Alex.”   
“So keep talking to her. Go on lunch dates. I promise if you’re feeling this way, so is she. She has always been smitten for you.” Kara smiled and nodded. 

Dinner that night was full of conversation between the four of them and the other agents that were around to eat. They were all rather surprised that the youngest Luthor was nothing like her brother. 

The next few days passed the same, the four would go into Luthor Corp together and spend the day with the Luthor. Her and Kara spent the time it took to get lunch to get to know each other a little more. Today wasn’t any different.   
“How do you feel about the rebellion.” Kara had been trying to work up the courage all day to ask her, expecting the Luthor to react badly but she was surprised to see a soft smile on her face.   
“The rebellion is incredible. It takes a lot of guts to stand up to a corrupt system. I’d give everything to join them, to leave the Luthor family and do good but my brother and mother would surely kill me. I try to help when I can though. If I find out any Luthor Corp agents are undercover, I try my best to make sure it stays that way.” Lena’s expression was so raw and truthful and Kara knew it was impossible to fall even more for her.  
“You’re nothing like your family Lee.” Lena’s stomach was swarmed with butterflies at the nickname.   
“Promise?”   
“I promise. You're good and kind and I don’t think you have an evil bone in your body.” Lena smiled and Kara took the chance and slipped her hand into Lena’s. Lena felt her breath hitch in her throat and she gently rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and that's how they sat until their order was called. There was an unspoken pull between them both and they were both trying to push it to the side, either way, that lunch had changed something between them, whether they realized it or not.


	9. 9

Kara sat on her bed with her sister, Piper and Natasha were setting up for a movie evening down the hall, leaving the sisters to talk for a few uninterrupted minutes.   
“I want to tell Lena about the rebellion.” Alex raised her eyebrow.   
“You trust her?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Then go for it.”   
“Wait really, I thought you would have argued against it more.” Kara said surprised.   
“Kara, you forget that I knew Lena in the real world. I know that deep down, she is good.” Kara smiled and nodded. Natasha ran in with a smile and a bucket of popcorn in her hand.   
“Movies ready!” The two adults laughed at her excitement. Kara picked her up and they headed down to the lounge for a relaxing evening.

Keeping what her sister said in mind, Kara got ready for her lunch date with Lena.  
“Kara!” Lena greeted with a grin as she hugged the blonde.  
“Lena, can we go somewhere private before we eat?” Lena’s expression immediately changed to worry.  
“Of course, is everything okay?” Kara nodded and the two walked in silence until they came to a small secluded patch of grass. Kara sat on the bench overlooking the lake and motioned for Lena to sit next to her.  
“You know how you said yesterday you would do anything to be with the Rebellion?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I can get you in.” Kara waited for Lena to reply, anxiousness filling her.  
“Really? How?”  Kara’s worry faded as she saw the excitement on Lena’s face.  
“Me, My sister, Piper and Natasha. We’re all part of the Rebellion.”   
“You’re telling me? Why?” Kara was shocked at the genuine confusion on Lena’s face.  
“Because I trust you, so does everyone else.”  
“But, But I’m a Luthor.”  
“You’re not your family.” Tears welled up in Lena’s eyes.  
“Thank you, for trusting me.”  
“Always.”  
“There’s something else. I’m an Alien.”

The rest of the day passed at ease. Lena instead of hating Kara for her biology, was in awe, asking all about her home planet and what her powers were. Their lunch was filled with secret glances and sly touches across the table, both feeling a little bolder. Both flirted throughout the lunch, having an unspoken competition of who could make the other blush the most. Although Lena would deny it, Kara knew she won. She returned to the rebellion base with a new sense of ease. It was crazy to her to think of how badly she used to think of Lena and now she knew without a doubt that she had fallen in love with her. The rest of the day passed with ease, Kara felt on top of the world and as her sister, Alex made sure to tease her about it. They were all living happily in the moment, taking advantage of the lack of fear, blissfully unaware of what would happen within the next few hours. 


	10. 10

Kara drove into Luthor corp by herself the next day. Piper and Alex were staying back at the base for Eliza who had fallen ill. She had convinced Kara that she would be fine and she should still go to see Lena. At the time, Kara hated having to leave her adopted mother alone but she would soon find herself to be extremely thankful for it. 

The blonde walked into Lena’s office alone to find a bald man standing there. Fear filled Kara’s veins. She felt her hands begin to tremble and her breath hitched in her throat.   
“Mr. Luthor.”   
“Ah hello. You must be the woman my sister is working with.” He shook her hand and Kara kept herself as composed as she could.   
“Lex!” Lena’s voice behind her calmed her just slightly.   
“Kara, would you give me and my brother a moment please.”   
“I think she should stay dear sister.” Kara could see Lena visibly gulp in fear and Kara slowly moved to her side, taking notice of the fact they were standing closest to the door.    
“You forget that I have eyes and ears everywhere dear sister.” The tension was so thick, Kara felt like she was going to suffocate from it. He pressed play on his laptop and Lena’s voice filled the room.    
_ “The rebellion is incredible. It takes a lot of guts to stand up to a corrupt system. I’d give everything to join them, to leave the Luthor family and do good but my brother and mother would surely kill me. I try to help when I can though. If I find out any Luthor Corp agents are undercover, I try my best to make sure it stays that way.”  _ Kara felt Lena tense next to her.   
“Care to explain Lena?” Lex’s voice was filled with pure maliciousness. They slowly stepped towards the door, quickly swinging it open and stepping out. They walked straight into a team of agents.    
“Run.”   
“What?”   
“Run!” Lena cried and they both broke off, running in the opposite direction.   
  
Lena grabbed Kara’s hand as they sprinted through the hallways, Lex close behind them.   
“Lena!”   
“Turn left.” Her legs were burning, her heart was racing and she was pretty sure her thoughts were so frantic that she would never be able to sort them. The agents were gaining on them, their heavy footsteps getting louder and louder with every passing second. Their guns and batons weighed them  down, but not by much. There wasn’t a word to describe the fear that had filled both women. If they got caught, they were dead. There was no reasoning with this reality of Lex, he would kill them and ask questions,, well, never. Kara wondered if it was possible for any living being to be filled with this much fear and adrenaline. The high of both being the only thing keeping their limbs moving fast enough.    
“Kara is your inhibitor easy to take out.”   
“Kind of, get us into an unoccupied lab and we can get it out.” Lena nodded, holding Kara’s hand tighter and pushing her body past any limit. She rounded the corner, swiftly pulling Kara into the lab and shutting the door with her foot. Lena’s back hit the wall as Kara fell onto her. They were so close, Lena could feel the heat radiating off the alien.   
“Now or never.” She muttered, placing her hands on each side of Kara’s face and pulling her into a heated Kiss. Kara gasped before returning it with just as much need. Their minds exploded with a thousand memories of the real world. Their false ones slowly slipping away. Nights spent alone in the dark were replaced by sitting together on the couch, the sound of laughter and the feeling of love filling the space around them. Evenings of pain and mourning replaced by game night with their found family. So many things rushed to them, so many emotions that made their actions so much more intense. They both pulled away eventually, needing to breathe. Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s The sound of heavy footsteps running past matched the beat of both their rapid hearts.    
“That was-”   
“Wow.” Lena mumbled with a small laugh. Of course she had fallen for the blonde eyed puppy the minute she had walked through the office doors, her feelings were so strong for the reporter in the real world, it only made sense for them to carry through to the virtual one.   
“Inhibitor out and then we talk.”   
“Less talking, more of that?” It was Kara’s turn to laugh at the CEO.   
“Yes, now help me get it out so we can get out of here.” She quickly pressed her lips to Lena’s once more before walking over to the equipment. 

The inhibitor wasn’t too hard to take out but that didn’t make it any less painful. Kara hissed and groaned through gritted teeth as Lena tried to get it out as quick as she could.  
“Done.” Kara let out a relieved sigh, feeling her powers come back to her slowly.  
“We need to get out of here.”  
“Go out the door, turn left, it leads down to a fire exit.” Kara nodded as they ran out hand in hand, only to run headfirst into a group of armoured guards.  
“Turn right?”  
“Sounds good.” They quickly turned around and sprinted the other way, the small part of Kara’s powers that had returned helping their speed. The shouts of the guards drew more employees attention and soon their only way out was through a window.  
“Lena?” Kara called over her heavy breathing and beating heart.  
“Yeha?”  
“Trust me?”  
“Always!”  
“Then hold on!” She wrapped her arms around Lena, pulling the raven into her chest as she launched herself out of the window backwards. It was a risky test to get her powers back but they didn’t have any other option. Kara felt her powers surge at the first touch of sunlight, blasting off a split second  before they hit the ground. Kara let out a laugh and Lena clung to her a little tighter as they flew off towards the rebellion base. The sound of gunshots filled the air but Kara thought nothing of it as she flew quickly home.


	11. 11

Kara landed with a thump, Alex and Piper running out to see what the sound was. Kara placed Lena down and was instantly aware of how pale she was.   
“Lena?” As she took a closer look, she saw Lena clutching her waist.   
“Lena?” Kara’s voice rose as she started to panic. The woman collapsed into her arms, revealing the bullet wound that had gone straight through.   
“Lena!” The world fell away around Kara, she had just got her memories back, they had finally confronted their feelings, she couldn’t lose Lena now. The background noise faded into one as Lena was Kara’s only focus.   
“Piper, get me a stretcher! I need the medbay ready for an emergency surgery.” Alex yelled orders at the Agents. Kara’s tears started to fall as the medics tried to take Lena away from her.   
“Kara, I need you to let Lena go.” Kara couldn’t hear anything she was saying and she didn't notice the look she gave Piper. The other agent wrapped her arms tightly around Kara, allowing Alex and the other agents to carefully put her on a stretcher. Kara thrashed in Piper’s grasp, trying to get to Lena, she did nothing to stop the tears from falling and she had no control of the sobs that ripped through her body. A needle with a green tip was injected into her arm and soon the world fell away around her.

Kara woke up a few hours later in a hospital cot, Natasha asleep in the chair next to her. Her head had its own heartbeat and she tried to sort through her memories. Alex stood in the doorway as the events flooded Kara’s mind.   
“Lena!” The tears immediately pooled in her eyes as the image of Lena unconscious, bleeding in her arms was the only thing she could focus on.   
“Kara, Lena’s okay. She’s okay. The surgery went well.” It took a few moments for the ringing in Kara’s ears to stop as she processed what Alex was saying.   
“She’s okay?” Alex nodded, her features softening at her sister's worry.”   
“She’s okay Kara.” Kara let herself breathe before turning to her sister.   
“Can I see her?” Alex nodded and the two of them, along with Natasha, headed down to see Lena. She still looked pale but she had slight color in her cheeks. Alex left with a soft smile, taking Natasha with her. Kara sat gently at her side, taking her hand in her own.   
“I seem to have a habit of being shot.” Kara’s eyes shot up to see Lena smiling at her.   
“Lee, you’re okay.”   
“Yeah, I’m cold though.” Kara nodded, using her speed to grab a few blankets and carefully draping them over Lena.   
“Thank you.” They let silence surround them for a few moments.   
“I was so scared Lee. I thought I’d lost you.”   
“Not that easy to get rid of me.” Kara smiled and Lena moved over slowly, patting the free space next to her. The alien smiled, climbing in beside the CEO.   
“I think we need to talk.” Lena said softly.  
“Not at the moment, for now we sleep.” Lena smiled fondly at the Puppy eye’s Kara was giving her.   
“Okay.” Lena turned on her side and Kara wrapped her arms protectively around her, pulling the blankets up to their necks.   
“Sleep well my dear.”   
“Sleep well Lee.”   
That's how Alex found them a few hours later, wrapped in each other’s embrace. She let a soft smile fall upon her lips before turning off the lights, shutting the door and heading to her room with Piper. In the few weeks they had been trapped in the framework, they had got closer. A lot closer.

She walked in the room, Piper laid reading. Hearing the door open, the agent put down the book.   
“How were they?”   
“They’re cuddled up in one of the hospital beds together.” She climbed in next to Piper, the other woman immediately wrapping her in a hug.   
“How’s Lena?”   
“She’ll be sore for a few days but she will make a full recovery.” Alex turned to face her, kissing her softly.   
“It’s been a tough day.”   
“I know, things will be okay, we’ll get out of here. All of us, I promise.”


	12. 12

“So, that talk.” Kara nodded, placing the breakfast on the bedside table. She had woken before Lena and wanted to surprise her with pancakes and fruit.   
“I really like you Lena.” Kara didn’t make eye contact, fiddling with her hands. It was a nervous habit she had picked up when first coming to earth and it had stuck with her this whole time.    
“That’s good, because I really like you too.”   
“Wait really?” Kara looked back up at her to see Lena grinning.   
“Of course I do, you dork.” She pulled Kara closer to her pulling her into another kiss.   
“You make me so happy, Kara.” Kara smiled holding Lena’s hands.    
“Well then since we don’t know how long we will be trapped here for, May I take you on a date?”    
“You may.”

Once Lena was given the all clear, her and Kara decided to finally go on that date they had been talking about. It wasn’t too far and they would have to stay on their feet the whole time, due to the fact that Lex was trying to murder them, but they were trying not to think about it.   
“Alex!” Kara ran into her sister's room, glad to find her alone and not making out with Piper, her mind was still traumatized.    
“Kara! Knocking! It’s a thing people do.”   
“Okay okay got it! Help me!”   
“What do you need.”   
“I’m going on my Date with Lena but i’m so scared Alex.”   
“Hey, sit.” Kara sat down on the bed, every muscle in her body tense.   
“Lena likes you and you like her. Everything will be fine. Want me to help you get ready?” Kara nodded her head rapidly, thankful for her sister.

An hour later they were both heading down to the door.   
“Lena!” She was in a maroon suit, lace covering the top part of her chest and the bottom of her neck. Her hair ran loose down her back and her makeup was sharp. Kara’s brain just stopped and she did what Alex would have called a ‘gay panic’.   
“Lena I- Holy rao. You look. Wow.” Her stuttering caused Lena to laugh softly as her cheeks flushed.   
“You look lovely my dear.” Kara was wearing a dark blue lace summer dress, her hair was tied up in a bun with a strand of ribbon and her makeup matched her outfit. Lena offered the blonde her hand and they headed down to the park.    
“I was really nervous about today.” Kara admitted.   
“So was I.” They sat down at the base of a tree, the picnic basket with their lunch sat carefully on the ground next to them. Time seemed to slow when they were together. They both could slip into the perfect reality. One in which they were safe, and free of the virtual world. The world just seemed to fall away until it left just the two of them in their own happiness. Not many words were spoken, they didn’t need to be. They both moved to lie down and watch the clouds, Lena resting her head on Kara’s chest while the alien wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist.   
“I don't think I could ever put into words how much you mean to me, Kara.”   
“I have one word.” Lena tilted her chin to look up at her,   
“What word?”   
“Always.” Lena’s heart melted at the word. Their word.   
“Always.” That's how they spent the next few hours, wrapped up in each other's arms, swapping goofy stories and guessing the shapes of the clouds as the world passed them by.

Six months passed and they were all slowly losing hope. Many dates had passed, family meals and gamenights with the other agents. They had been trying with Lena’s help to take down Luthor corp, if they could eventually get out of here, they wanted to leave these people safe. Lena and Kara had all but adopted Natasha and they were slowly getting used to the idea that maybe they wouldn’t make it home. Today wasn’t any different, at least, not yet.    
“Kara.” A gentle voice rang out.   
“Yeah.”   
“Come on.” The superhero groggily opened her eyes to see Lena smiling softly down at her.   
“Whattimeisit.”   
“It’s five.”   
“Nnnn.no.it's too early.” Her words mumbled together until she remembered what date it was and suddenly, she wasn’t tired anymore. Lena giggled and they quietly made their way through the base, boxes in both of their hands. They had passed Alex and Piper trying to make a cake in the kitchen. Kara had laughed when Lena joked that she wouldn’t be surprised if they ended up without a kitchen by the time they were done. They made quick work of putting up the decorations before wrapping the presents they had hidden in the storage room. Other agents slowly began waking, getting their own things ready.

Once everything was complete, Lena and Kara silently made their way over to Natasha’s room, creaking the door open slightly to reveal the sleeping girl.  
“Happy Birthday to you.”  
“Happy Birthday to you.”  
“Happy Birthday to Natasha, Happy Birthday to you.” They both sang softly. Natasha sat up slowly, grinning at the two women in the doorway.  
“You remembered!”   
“Of course we did mischief.” Lena smiled, ruffling her hair.  
“We could never forget your birthday.”  
“Get ready and we will meet you in the living room.” Lena gave her a smile before leaving with Kara. They were both extremely nervous.  
It wasn’t too long before Natasha practically sprinted into the room to find all the agents sat there with party poppers.  
“Happy Birthday!” Cheers rose up and Natasha looked shocked before she smiled harder than any of them had ever seen.  
“This is all for me?”  
“Of course little one.” Kara smiled.   
“Thank you.”  
“Do you want to open some presents?”  
“You got me presents?”  
“Of course.” Alex smiled at her.  
“And once we get back to the real world, we will get you all of them.” Piper added. Natasha grinned, coming to sit in between Lena and Kara. Piper handed her a square present and Natasha carefully opened it to reveal a S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy hoodie.  
“You’ve done so well with your training, I thought it time you had your own hoodie.”   
“Thank youuuu!” She wrapped her arms around Pipers neck, hugging her close. Alex handed her her present next. Inside was a galaxy designed knife and a few books Natasha had really wanted to read.  
“Alex! A knife?”  
“What? She trained with Piper, plus, it looks really cool Oof-|” She was cut of as Natasha hugged her like she had piper.  
“Thank you auntie Alex.”  
“Anytime.” She smiled at the name.  
“Me and Kara have got you a shared present but we think you’ll like it.” Natasha came back to sit next to the two women and Lena handed her a flat present. Opening it, Natasha found an envelope, with a nod from both Lena and Kara, she ripped the top open, quickly pulling out the papers that were inside. Her eyes scanned the paper, her hand flying to her mouth, tears already pooling in her eyes.  
“So, what do ya say?” Natasha didn’t say anything, she just clung to them both as hard as she could.  
“Yes. A thousand times yes.” She sobbed into their shoulders, she finally had a family.  
“I hope I haven’t missed the celebration.” All their heads turned at the unfamiliar voice, weapons all drawn at the unknown women in the doorway. She was wearing a green hoodie and black trousers. Her brunette hair running over her shoulders.  
“Hey! She means no harm.” Piper said as she stood up. She walked over to the woman and pulled her in for a hug.  
“God it’s good to see you.” The agents around them slowly dispersed.  
“Alex, Kara, Lena, Natasha, this is Jemma Simmons.” Piper said with a smile.   
“Wait, the Jemma Simmons.” Lena said with a hopeful smile.   
“The one and only.”   
“Are you here to take us home.” Her expression mirroring Lena’s.   
“That’s exactly what I’m here to do.” The team all smiled, their shoulders all relaxing.   
“So how do we get out of here?”


	13. 13

“That’s the easy part, just take my hand. When you wake up, you will be wherever Lex took you. Use it to your advantage, he doesn’t know you're awake.” They all grabbed onto Jemma’s hand.   
“One question, How long have we been gone?”   
“Three weeks.” And with that, everything went dark.

Lena sat up gasping. She quickly undid the restraints that had her waist held down and stood up, wobbling slightly. She walked out the door to find Kara standing there.   
“Kara!” Lena ran and sprinted into her arms.   
“Where are the others?”   
“I have no idea.” Kara whispered, not wanting to let go.   
“Me and Piper are fine, we just need to get to Natasha.”   
“I can’t see through the walls. It’s all lead.”   
“Then we do this on foot.”   
“No need. I’m here.” They all spun to find Natasha limping down the hallway.   
“Tasha.” Kara used her superspeed to go over, pick her up and stand back next to Lena.   
“I’m okay mom, I just screwed my ankle a little.” Kara’s heart melted at the casualness of the word mom. She was a mom. Her and Lena had a kid.    
“Let’s get out of here.” Lena said tiredly.   
“Not so fast.” Lex’s voice rang through the hallway.   
“Nope. I am not dealing with his bullshit.” Kara left Natasha in Lena’s arms and within a second, Lex was passed out on the floor.   
“Rao that felt good.” Lena laughed and they walked out hand in hand with Natasha while Piper and Alex dragged lex’s unconscious body to the surface. They were just outside National City limits and it didn’t take too long for both the DEO and S.H,I,E,L,D. To turn up. They took Lex into custody and promised that the team didn’t have to be debriefed until they were ready, something they were all grateful for. They were going to have to be debriefed by both S.H.I.E.L.D and the DEO. They all said extensive thank you’s until they stood at the base of Lena’s penthouse.   
“We almost exploded the kitchen for nothing?” Alex said suddenly with a laugh.   
“Yeah, maybe we should just buy the next one, I’d rather like to keep my penthouse intact.” Lena grinned, getting hit in the shoulder by Alex. The rest of the day was spent trying to get their minds around the fact they were actually home. Piper and Alex had snuck away around lunch to grab take out for everyone, when they returned, they had real versions of the presents they had given Natasha in the framework.   
“Easy to pull strings when you’ve been trapped in a virtual world.” Piper laughed once they had given  them to Natasha.    
“Are you two sure you want to adopt me?” Natasha asked Lena and Kara nervously that night.   
“We’d love nothing more.”


	14. Epilogue

Lena admired the diamond wedding ring on her finger as it gleamed in the sunlight. It had been two years since the framework and things, while hard at times, had been pretty smooth sailing. Lex hadn’t managed to escape and both the DEO and SHIELD were now working together to keep the public safe. Lena looked out towards the balcony, waiting for Kara hover, Natasha and Ruby in her arms. Natasha had settled in really well. After the penthouse had been refurbished to fit all three of them, all the pieces of the puzzle just fell together. Lena had introduced Natasha to Ruby and the two had got along like a house on fire and they had quickly become fast friends.   
Alex and Piper stood in the kitchen, Piper was holding Jamie while Alex attempted to feed him.   
“You can tell he is your son Danvers.” Piper laughed as the food flew into Alex’s face. Winn, Kelly, Nia, J’onn and Sam were all coming by later for family game night, a tradition they knew they would never give up. Lena held her baby bump lovingly, things were finally good. She had her family. People who believed in her for who she was. People she loved dearly, people that would stand by her side until the end.


End file.
